transformation
by elegant-shining-moon
Summary: tenten was acting strange and like any other boy neji followed her home to see what was going on but he didnt find tenten he found something else...nejixten inoxshika hinaxnaru sakuxsasuke ON HOLD


**Me: Hey peoples what up this is my first fanfic hope you like it** Neji: they better like it 

**Tenten: and what if they don't**

**Neji: I'll hurt them**

**Tenten: then I'll hurt you**

**Neji: I'd like to see you try**

**Tenten: ok then (magically pulls out dragon sword) **

**Neji: eep! **

**I don't own naruto if I did it would be called neji**

Chapter 1:transforming **Tenten pov**

BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH! Oh great now I have to go bye another alarm clock god I'm wasting all my money on these I glanced at the clock (I haven't broke) and saw that it was 6:45! I only had 15 mins to get ready I had to be at the training grounds at 7:00 this just isn't my day

(I'm too lazy to write her morning routine so she's now at the training grounds)

"your late" I heard a very cold voice say

(if you cant tell who that was then you're an idiot)

gomen neji my alarm clock didn't go of at the right time

"hn" well shall we get started I replied cheerfully to my crush

"hn oh yea and happy birthday"

"thanks for reminding me" I said annoyed I had been dreading this day ever since I was ten today is my 16th birthday and my mother told me before she died that I would transform into something when I reached 16 (coz I'm evil you will find out what she transforms into later on)

neji raised an eyebrow

"why"

oh nothing, I quickly responded

_**neji pov**_

what is going on with her these past few days she's been acting very strange….well I will just have to find out myself

ok sparring sparring and more sparring (I'm too lazy to write the fight so here's the score neji: win tenten: lose)

_**tenten pov **_

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 8:58 pm! oh no! um Neji I have to go

"why we haven't finished training" he replied annoyed

I know but I really have to go I have to um….feed my dog (I lied I don't even have a dog)

"hn" (_neji thinking: hmm it might have something to do with her acting strange ill follow her home I might find out something)_

erm neji you are spacing out

"huh oh sorry anyway you can go ill just finish up here" he replied trying to look cool

now it was 8:59 ok neji see ya around

and then I ran back home not noticing neji following me

(tentens house)

oh good I made it just in time then a flash of light came and then she found herself as a black and white cat!

Neji had just got there and found her(but didn't know it was her)

oh shit its neji what is he doing here

"hmm hey cat have you seen tenten"

I shook my head saying no coz I couldn't speak to neji in this form (she can still talk)

" she should be here I saw her come in oh well I'll just wait for her"

he sat on the couch and waited for about ten mins but he wasn't a very patient boy and got annoyed by that time it had started to rain…….BANG thunder had struck and I had leapt in nejis arms

( I was afraid of thunder) neji just looked at me (I was still a cat)

"guess your afraid of thunder aint ya"

I jumped back from embarrassment

"sigh its ok come on" he patted his lap while looking away and I jumped up onto it after some time I fell asleep

" hmm I shouldn't just leave this cat here it'll properly have a heart attack I know ill take it back to my place and just give her back to tenten tomorrow"

neji left with me still asleep in his arms

Huuga mansion

**Neji pov **

I got home and went to my room that was on the other side of the building (just my luck) and got ready for bed coz it was already 11:30 (I know big time skip but oh well)

I sat on my bed and tentens cat woke up and I could of sworn it smiled at me I just shook it of I talked to the cat about my bloodline limit and my family for about 29 mins then the cat glanced at the clock and started to get frantic

I didn't know what it was doing and then it struck midnight and the cat started glowing I watched in aw as it turned into a figure then the glowing stopped and before me stood tenten

(she has clothes on)

"tenten?" I asked shocked

"um……..yea" she replied nervously "look I'm sorry I never told you but its been a curse in my family for centuries and were not suppose to tell anyone so you better keep this a secret"

I nodded in reply though still shocked "so when do you transform"

"every night at 9:00 till 12:00"

"I see"

but then tenten realised where she was (when she turns back into a human she forgets everything that happens)

**tenten pov**

why am I at nejis house…...well mansion

"um neji why am I here" I asked confused

"don't you remember I took you back here coz you were afraid of the lightning" he replied

"huh I don't remember anything that has happened the last thing I remember was standing in my living room, my mum never said anything about me losing my memory"

_**flashback**_

_**mommy! Where are you! Mommy!**_

_**I go into a room and found a body lying on the floor**_

_**Tenten I have something to tell you…**_

_**Mommy! Are you ok**_

_**Tenten! When you are 16 you will transform into something from the zodiac, it has been in our family for centuries and….(died) **_

_**Mommy! No don't go what will I do I have no money I'm weak where will I go I love you…**_

then suddenly memories of her mother came back to her and…well….she got upset (I didn't know how to write that sorry) um I have to go now, (runs out of room)

_neji thinking: what's up with her wait a minute (just realising tenten was a cat) tentens a cat!_

**Tenten pov**

Hmm mum didn't mention anything about losing my memory wait a minute (just realising neji knows) oh my god great now what will he think of me I bet he thinks I'm a freak

(got even more upset than before)

got I hate my life why do these things always happen to me! But then suddenly i ran into a tree and knocked myself out

Next morning

(still tenten pov)

owww what happened oh shit I crashed into a tree, then I looked at my watch and saw it was 7:00! Damn I had to be at training half an hour ago neji is soooo ganna kill me

(runs to training grounds)

um hi neji "your late" said a very pissed neji

"ah our youthful flower has arrived we were worried about yo- um tenten what's with your head"

(if you cant guess who that is you're an idiot)

huh I reached up and touched my head and felt a bump ,oww must of happened when I crashed into that tree,

oh no our flower has been hurt! I must take her to the hospital now!

(suddenly arriving)

oh no lee do not worry I brought a first aid kit just in case this sort of thing happened! said a VERY loud gai , (does good guy pose and blinds everyone)

gai-sensei you are so smart (anime tears)(gai joins)

lee

gai-sensei

lee

gai-sensei

lee

gai-sensei

(sunset appears out of nowhere even though it is the middle of the day)

erm whatever anyway neji wanna spar,

hn

ok ill take that as a yes

"hey neji, tenten!"

me and neji looked round and saw sakura running towards us "hey guys I was just wondering if you would like to come…

**me: ooo cliffy I bet you wanna know what happens next **

**neji: what if they don't**

**me: look if you don't shut up I'll go get tenten to hurt you again!**

**neji: (sits in corner mumbling something about killing me)**

**gaara: why am I not in this chapter! (gets out sand)**

**Me: um…your ganna be in the next one(laughs nervously)**

**Me: sorry neji was very un neji like wasn't he sorry its my first fic be easy on me anyway hope you like it! **

**R&R! please ps. Can someone tell me what ooc means **


End file.
